Edward's Plan
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Edward's plan to keep Bella safe backfires. Mature for dark themes.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight. If I did Breaking Dawn would have had some explicit scenes. XD

**Warning: **Some dark humor in here. Don't blame me if it makes you cry.

* * *

Blame Alyssa. She gave me the inspiration.

I take that back. Blame Stephenie Meyer and her damn Breaking Dawn! And Alyssa again! Damn you Meyer for making Alyssa and I plotting fangirls!!

**A/N:**This came out completely different then what I wanted and what Alyssa and I had actually talked about. The ending is supposed to be an ironic twist, and make you laugh. But this just makes me sad.

And in the original had Bella hanging herself, so this is the more serious edited version. If anyone wants to try for the funnier version, please message me so I can read that.

Also, there are no more chapters to this. It's a one-shot. So yeah.

* * *

I sighed, slumping on the hotel bed I was sitting on. This was the absolute worst. Being separated from Bella. But it was for her own good. I was just too dangerous for her. I could get her _killed_! Her face was fresh in my mind as if I was just waiting a couple of hours before I could go see her. That pale, beautiful face was carved into my mind. My head fell into my hands and I groaned loudly. This was _so_ unbearable! It tore me up inside to be away from her! That hair! That skin! Her scent! The blush that rose to her to her cheeks so easily! I groaned again and walked to the window of the hotel. The streets of Italy below were full of people walking. I saw couples holding hands and laughing as they passed buildings. The female of the couples always seemed to have a look of amazement at the city, and admiration for her mate. I glared at the unaware couples below the window and looked to the sky. The night sky was beautiful. Only second to another kind of beauty in this world. Thinking of that beauty and the night made a small growl trickle out of my throat and I collapsed on the bed again. I was missing Bella talking in her sleep. I wondered with a brief smirk what she was saying. I always loved hearing what Bella had to say in her sleep. Mainly my name. It sounded so right. Another smile stretched across my lips.

"Edward." She would whisper feverishly.

"Edward." It would come out as a deep swoon this time, and her chest would heave to get enough oxygen. I growled and threw myself back out of my reverie. Even my name was dangerous!

How long could I possibly stay away from her? My love. My Bella. It was bad enough I had Alice checking her future constantly to make sure she was alright.

Which wasn't always the case. I had to admit she was a wreck since I had left. So both of us felt the same. We couldn't live without the other.

_Then what the Hell are you doing on the other side of the world apart from her?! _Something deep inside me screamed. I ignored it with a wince, but otherwise easily. The voice knew what I wanted. But I couldn't be selfish. This was for Bella's safety after all! I couldn't ignore her well being! Bella would have a better life without me. It was quite simple.

_Yeah. She's having a great time crying her eyes out! Look at the girl! She's basically nothing more than an empty corpse of a body! _I snarled at the voice in my head. I didn't want Bella to even be in the same paragraph as the word _corpse_. I shuddered at the word. That's why I'm here in Italy I reminded myself. So Bella wouldn't end up dead.

That had already happened several times before.

Once. James.

Twice. Me having to suck the venom out of Bella's veins.

"Oh God!" I moaned, thinking about Bella's blood. It smelled good when I was far away. But when it was all rushing through my mouth and down my throat. Even if it was diluted by James' venom. The sweet taste of her blood was all I needed to tell myself that I couldn't be near Bella anymore. I was too dangerous.

"Edward we have a serious problem!" Alice bursted into the room. My wide topaz eyes were already locked onto her tiny body. I completely ignored the door that smashed into the wall on the other side of the room from where it once swung on it's hunges.

"No." I breathed.

"Yes." Alice gravely nodded.

"She can't be."

"Edward I'm sorry. I-I-"

"Don't say anything. It's not your fault Alice." I hung my head. So I was the death of her even when I was on the opposite side of the world. Before I could talk to Alice again I rushed out of the room and I was on my way to the airport. I had to truly see it.

I groaned again as I sat on the plane. "This did not go according to plan."


End file.
